


Domino

by scoot121boy



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoot121boy/pseuds/scoot121boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys so this is my first fanfiction so sorry about everything. I don’t normally post these anywhere but my friend posted her fanfictions on wattpad so I thought I would post mine here. I do not own any of the characters of Revenge and will never get to see this in the show. *Spoilers for Season 3*. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first fanfiction so sorry about everything. I don’t normally post these anywhere but my friend posted her fanfictions on wattpad so I thought I would post mine here. I do not own any of the characters of Revenge and will never get to see this in the show. *Spoilers for Season 3*. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below.

Daniel had had enough of his mother moping over Pascal and fled the manor. He didn’t know where he was going. He just drove. Conrad had gone to prison and Daniel couldn’t cope with being the ‘man’ of the house. Finally when Daniel had stopped driving he ended up in The Stowaway. Jack was on tonight. Daniel needed a drink and he knew Jack would not appreciate his company. He thought two birds, one stone. He laughed internally.  
As soon as he walked through the door Jack gave Daniel the dirtiest look he had ever seen. 'This is going to be easier than he thought.’ Daniel ordered a whiskey to Jack’s dismay. “Sorry, we don’t serve assholes.”  
“That’s rich coming from you”  
“Really because at least my father didn’t go to prison for terrorism.”  
Daniel punched him. The punch only grazed Jack as he knew it was coming.  
“Do you want to settle this like men”  
“Bring it Porter. Do your worst!”  
“Upstairs now. Jimmy cover me.”  
Daniel walked upstairs closely followed by Jack. They walked into the living room. Daniel turned to Jack and saw he was smiling.  
“Why you smiling Porter?”  
“Because, upstairs is soundproofed.”  
Daniel’s gaze faltered. He started to look panicked. He fumbled and threw a punch that was never going to do much damage. Suddenly Daniel was bombarded with Jack’s fists. Daniel had no idea where to start to block the onslaught. Jack’s fists started to falter. Daniel had finally saw his chance and went in low. When he came up he was centimetres from Jack’s face. He couldn’t help but admire his gorgeous lips, his beautiful eyes and the small flick that was his hair. Daniel seized the opportunity and kissed him. Jack tried to push him away but Daniel hung onto him. Jack knew he was not going to win. The man was a Grayson after all.  
Daniel pulled away his breath ragged. He couldn’t believe he just did that. Jack looked at him, his eyes blown wide with lust. Daniel Grayson had just kissed him. Daniel could see into Jack’s eyes and then he saw the fist. He was to late to stop it. Daniel fell like a domino.


End file.
